Crazy
by Book Worm 1121
Summary: Finnick knew the girl he was slowly falling for was crazy, but he loved her anyways. Rate T for rough topics and sexual references.


Finnick always had his heart tied to the girl in his district. When the ladies came to him, he still thought of his _true_ love. Finnick only had known her for so long, but he mentored her for her games. They were only a few years apart when he mentored her, so of course his hormones took a toll on him. He found the girl interesting, and a part of him wanted her to win. He later realized he was attracted to the girl, and he would try anything to let her win.

His heart broke when he saw the reaction she had to the death of her partner. He watched as she went into hiding from the rest of the tributes, and he would admit, it was a good strategy. Finnick talked to the different sponsors, said he would give them a good time if they helped his tribute. It worked, as much as it surprised Finnick. He wanted to see the girl make it out alive, for the first time, it was more a sexual feeling.

He watched as the hurricane hit the arena. The girl, he was slowly falling for her, swam. This skill was from her own district . . . she would have died if it wasn't in her blood. She beat all the tributes, and she won the games. Finnick couldn't help but feel some joy, but then he realized something horrible. He knew he would never be happy. He knew that he would never be able to be in a relationship with this girl. From the agreement he had made to his leader. _No one gets hurt, if the body is sold to anyone._

* * *

The two talked very often. She was in thanks to him like he was to his mentor. The girl was insane, but she also admired him. She would be lying if she said she didn't have a small crush on him. He was falling more and more with the red head, but he kept her at arm's' reach. He had many reasons for this, but the largest was the dictator from the country. They did their own way of flirting. She wasn't too sane to completely out say the words, but it was very obvious. Finnick loved her attention, and she loved his.

As the more people he bed, the more secrets he gained. He was able to take some from very interesting people. Some were even about the president. Finnick kept those secrets. There would come a day where he would use them. But besides that point, the more women and sometimes even men (Finnick hated the nights with the men since he had no real experience whatsoever). The insane redhead grew jealous. She tried to show Finnick she was _much_ better than the whores **(men included in this term)** who threw themselves at him. She began to actually show him how much better she was.

There was finally a day where Finnick confessed to her why so many people came to bed with him. He cried, not of being depressed and alone, but of being ashamed. The girl cried as well. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew everything was horrid in this country . . . but to be forced to sell thyself? That was just wrong. Finnick then stopped his break down, and he looked at the girl in front of him. He would go against his leader for once. _He kissed her gently on the lips, and left it at that, nothing else._

* * *

Finnick knew he was in love, and it physically hurt him to take other to bed. The girl knew he reasons, but he could tell the effect it had on her. He knew this upset her greatly, especially the ones who were loud and annoying. Finnick wanted to stop the betray . . . but he knew if he did the girl and him would be dead. He feared death, and seeing her in anymore pain than she already was facing. He hated seeing the moments when she would cry when the flings left his house. He hated the guilt that hung to his chest.

He always felt dirty. Always no matter who he was with. In the beginning, he would scrub his skin raw. Finnick wanted the smell of sweat and sex to fade away. But to him, it never went away. The worst times were the times when the women wanted more than a night stand. He hated seeing the faces fall as he declined them. One even cried, but Finnick kissed her on the head, telling her she could do better. That girl ended up getting reaped and was killed. Finnick saw her in the room after her reaping. They became friends. He told her to not come home, the pain of winning was worst than the games. Another pang of guilt he always felt.

The redhead whom he loved would come to him on the nights there weren't any lovers. They would just kiss, nothing else. Finnick wanted it to be important, since sex was just another activity to him. He knew she wanted something more with the relationship. He just was scared of the cost. He didn't want another lost of love. He went as slow as he could, even when his member wanted something more . . . excited. He wanted, no _needed_ , the first time to be special. It would be the only way he would feel clean. _And their first time was, bittersweet and lovely, just like Finnick wanted._

* * *

He remembered the 74th Hunger Games. The two star-crossed lovers. He paid close attention to those games. He no longer cared about his district, he cared about the others. This year was different. Something about the tributes gave a vibe that would _never_ be the same. He knew the the ones from Two were hiding something. He knew the girl. Her mother was a Victor from a previous game. He could tell the girl didn't want to be there. Behind the smirk and grin, her eyes read fear.

Finnick knew the love story was a way to win sponsors, and he was very annoyed with the girl from Twelve. Brings up her sister of course, it was as if it didn't come to her that others volunteered for their loved ones. Two did it. The boy volunteered to protect his district partner. How Finnick knew that, the girl once told him about the boy. They were in love, but the country made them hide it.

The girl stayed away from watching the games, but Finnick stayed to watch. He knew how the game would probably end. Some big dramatic death between the two Twelves and the country wouldn't stop talking about it. He watched as the ones from Two lost their minds. Especially the boy when the girl died. Nobody will care about them, or how he cried when she died. They would just remember the ones who declared their love and the victor. Finnick lost interest as they continued. The star crossed lovers both won, that was very interesting. _For the first time, he was excited for the outcome of a win._

* * *

As he fell more and more in love with the girl, the more afraid he became. He showed his love and he kept his love. He could feel her craziness, and his matched with hers. They were both ruined and damaged, but the 74th Games would cause something new. Soon, they would be able to show their love. One day will come . . . but it will not last. _The death of her lover, sent her away, shooting her back to being crazy._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any mentions of original plots, but I do own this idea.**

 **Dedication: thewanderlustmarauder**

 **Honestly, I didn't know how this would turn out, but the middle section about the games was less about Finnick and Annie,** ** _but_** **it showed a part of the character of Finnick.**

 **\- Book Worm 1121**


End file.
